


Death Denied

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is so tired of living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ryou_bakura ’s prompt ‘author's choice, author's choice, Barred From The Afterlife’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> No real spoilers, but tiny hints at DW Parting Of The Ways.

It doesn’t matter how Jack dies, or how many times he dies, it’s always the same: pain, death, and then the dark nothingness that swallows all light and even sound. He floats there for a timeless time before being rejected once again, tossed out and slammed painfully back into his body. He’s likened the feeling to being dragged across broken glass, but the pain in his body as wounds close and bones knit is nothing compared to the pain in his soul.

He’s doomed to life with no escape, watching all those he loves age and die and pass on to a plane of existence where he can never follow, and every time he loses another loved one he dies a little more inside.

It’s as though he’s being punished, he just doesn’t know what for and he is so, so tired of living. All he wants is to lay down the burden of his existence and cease to be, but he can’t. Death, and whatever comes after, is forever denied to him, all because a naive young woman temporarily in possession of a power she didn’t understand and couldn’t control, wished him back to life. Permanently. 

It isn’t fair

The End


End file.
